About Last Night
by A White Guy
Summary: Request. Sakura stumbles into a lesbian bar and ends up bringing Tenten back to her apartment...with a few tricks along the way. Contains femdom, facesitting, foot fetish, futanari, and VERY MILD non-con, and I promise it has a happy ending.


**Written by request. Contains femdom, facesitting, foot fetish, futanari, and very mild non-con. But I promise it has a happy ending.**

* * *

The sun had finally set as Sakura Haruno returned to the village, fatigued from the day's mission. The bandits she was tasked with apprehending had put up quite a fight, leaving Sakura's clothes a little dirtied. But she was alive and up for one last task. The only light left was from the faded streetlights, lighting the way towards some of the lesser known establishments...for example, the lesbian bar just around the corner of Ichiraku's.

She already recognized a few familiar faces standing outside; Karin was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, Temari was walking in hand in hand with Tayuya, Shizune and Konan were carrying an inebriated Tsunade home, and Hinata was puking in the alleyway, with Ino rubbing Hinata's back to calm her nerves. Sakura paid them no mind as she walked into the familiar musk of the bar. She saw even more people sitting at the tables with drinks and appetizers. One girl, however, had been sitting at the bar that caught her eye...the one she recognized as Tenten. The girl in question had her hair up in two small buns with a long sleeved white shirt and tight red pants with the standard ninja sandals, and was downing what appeared to be whiskey. Sakura didn't know how many she had already, but she knew she was intrigued by this girl, and thus sat down next to her, only giving her a slight glance before placing a few ryo down on the counter, looking up at the bartender, who for the sake of advertising, was a female.

"Her next drink is on me," Sakura told her, "And I'll have one too."

Without question, the bartender accepted payment and she began pouring the two women their whiskey. Tenten turned to the stranger and smiled.

"Thanks," Tenten said, "That your way of picking me up?"

"Could be," Sakura said, "But in a place like this, that probably isn't unusual, right?"

The two continued to talk as the bartender brought them their drinks.

"Haven't been hit on for a while," Tenten said.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked appalled, "A looker like you?"

"You're too kind," Tenten replied, "But looking around here, there are plenty of better choices."

"Oh, don't sell yourself short," Sakura said, "I think you're a catch."

Blushing a bright shade of red, Tenten giggled.

"Thanks," she said.

They each had a few more rounds, when during one of them, Sakura pulled something out from her pocket...it was in two small packets and dissolved quickly as Sakura sprinkled it into her drink and then, while Tenten wasn't looking, switched their drinks. Five minutes later, Tenten was much more loosened up, speaking more openly to Sakura.

"Of all...of all the women in this bar...and you chose me?" Tenten asked.

"Out of all of them, yes," Sakura replied, caressing Tenten's arm with her hand.

"Hmmm hmmm," Tenten chucked, staring at Sakura, "You're quite a looker too."

"That so?" asked Sakura, watching the drugs take effect, "What about?"

"Hmmm...your hair...isss soo...pink!" Tenten slurred.

"That a fact?" Sakura replied, humoring her, "What else?"

"Y-Your skin," Tenten continued, "You look like you got reeeeally smooth skin."

"Oh, well thank you," Sakura replied.

"But, but I haven't gotten to the best part," Tenten said.

"Oh? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"You...you..." Tenten said, bringing herself in closer, then looking down "You have nice, biiiiig boobs!"

This one Sakura wasn't expecting. But she was very flattered nonetheless. She did boast an incredible rack. She then remembered her shirt had been slightly unbuttoned, showing off a little cleavage, possibly why Tenten noticed in the first place.

"I see my womanly charms have ensnared you..." Sakura said.

No sooner did she speak when Tenten fell face first in between her cleavage. Due to the vibrations she felt around her breasts, she knew Tenten was drunkenly mumbling something while in there. Now Sakura knew for sure they were ready. Sakura stood up and placed Tenten's arm over her shoulder, leaving a tip on the bar counter and walking out with Tenten beside her. Tenten was incoherently mumbling as she staggered alongside Sakura.

"This is gonna be one fun night," Sakura said.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they had arrived at Sakura's apartment. She carried Tenten bridal style up the stairs, the latter of whom was still nuzzling her face into the cushion of Sakura's breasts. Sakura nudged open her door, shut it behind her, and carried Tenten to her bedroom. Along the way, somehow or another, Tenten's sandals had fallen off of her feet, dropping with a thud on the carpet. Laying her down on her bed, Sakura wasted no time tossing off her shirt.

"Ooooh, bouncy!" Tenten slurred.

What she was referring to was how Sakura's boobs fell out and bounced once her shirt was off...no bra included.

"OOoh, how about me next?" Tenten asked.

Tenten, in her drunkenness, unbuttoned her shirt, letting her own sizable breasts fall out. Tenten wasn't wearing a bra either, so it was easy for her to squeeze her own breasts together, playfully teasing Sakura.

"Someone's flirty tonight," Sakura said, sitting across from Tenten, pushing her own melon-sized breasts into Tenten's breasts, turning both girls on.

Sakura pressed her lips against Tenten, rolling her own tongue around that of Tenten. Tenten wrapped her legs around Sakura's torso, and began humping her body as they continued to make out...and that was when Tenten felt a bulge poking into her.

"W-Whoa," Tenten muttered, both out of surprise and inebriation, "I thought I felt something poking into my...my snatch!"

Sakura briefly stopped kissing her neck when she said this. She grinned widely as she stood up. Pinching her fingers at the waist of her white pants, Sakura pulled them down and giggled as Tenten gasped at what she saw...a healthy, 10-inch penis coming out, throbbing at the sensation of feeling her up.

"Whoa!" Tenten said, "I must have [urp] _really_ had a lot to drink!"

"Not in this case," Sakura said, "It's real. And it's ready for you!"

"Can I...can I touch it?" asked Tenten.

"You may," Sakura replied coyly.

Tenten gently placed her fingers on the shaft of Sakura's dick and stroked it all the way from top to bottom, which only stimulated it further.

"Maybe you'd like a taste?" Sakura asked.

"Mmmhmmm!" Tenten nodded eagerly, "I'd love tooooo!"

Tenten slurred the last word as Sakura hopped off her bed, giving the girl a brief view of her fully-grown backside, watching the meat of her cheeks slush together as she pulled a toy out from her drawer.

"Close your eyes," Sakura said.

Tenten did as she was told. She shut her eyes, almost drifting off after a few seconds before she felt something being wrapped around her head and something metallic and tasteless being put into her mouth. Next thing she knew, she couldn't close her mouth. Opening her eyes, she realized she had an open mouth gag placed inside her.

"Now you won't stop getting a good taste of me!" Sakura responded.

Tenten, though unprepared, was greatly anticipating what came next. Having her mouth wide open (not that she had much of a choice with the gag on), Tenten euphorically moaned as Sakura's penis was placed with care inside her mouth. And it was a perfect fit! Sakura immediately began thrusting back and forth, seeing the tip of her penis poke through Tenten's cheek. Tenten, in her drunken stupor, was on cloud nine. With the mouth gag and Tenten's dulled senses, her drool began dripping down Sakura's shaft onto the sheets below.

"Mmmm," Sakura moaned.

She already began cumming inside Tenten's mouth, the latter feeling some of it squirt through her. A few seconds in, and Sakura had to pull herself out as cum squirted all over Tenten's face, dripping down the gag.

"Da sseeessshhheee," Tenten said, though distorted from having her mouth still open.

But Sakura understood her well enough.

"I agree," Sakura said, "Now let's take it up a notch...why don't you get on all fours for me, sweetie?"

Tenten eagerly obeyed, putting her hands down and lifting up her backside with her knees digging into the mattress. Sakura got behind her and observed Tenten's butt, seeing it wait there eagerly waiting for some action. Sakura pulled down Tenten's pants, gradually revealing that Tenten had gone commando before going out that night, showing a nice plump ass and a big-lipped pussy that had been dying to get wet. Sakura decided to give her ass a gently smack before penetrating Tenten's pussy. Tenten only winced feeling Sakura's penis pierce her snatch, but had felt a little more sting with the butt smack. Sakura undid the mouth gag from behind and let it fall to the side, seeing no need for Tenten to wear it if her dick wasn't going to be near her mouth.

Sakura once again began thrusting back and forward with Tenten moaning euphorically. The two ladies could both hear and feel their flesh clapping against each other, showing just how roughly Sakura was thrusting her. From between her hands and Tenten's hips, Sakura could tell that things weren't just metaphorically "heating up"...they literally were. Both ladies began to sweat from the action, and Sakura could feel it on her palms. After a few minutes of ecstatic moans, Sakura once again began cumming, this time inside Tenten's pussy, having missed out on action for too long. Both girls were panting, and Sakura fell backwards onto the bed. Her sweat kept her bangs glued to her forehead.

"More..." Tenten slurred, "I need more..."

Partially intentional, but at the same time not, Tenten had made a nice cushion for herself...Sakura's face. Sakura was still catching her breath when Tenten's sweaty behind was planted on her face, as she soon felt two warm objects on both sides of her dick. Tenten had moved her feet to Sakura's dick and squeezed it in between her soles. That alone already got Sakura hard again.

"Your [urp] dick...is so hot in between my feet," Tenten slurred, burping early on in her sentence.

 _L-O-L_ , Sakura thought, mentally pronouncing each letter individually, _That's just what I was thinking about your feet being on my dick_.

Sakura had said a couple things, but were muffled by Tenten's ass. While Tenten stroked her feet back and forth on the already erect dick mere inches from her, Sakura grabbed Tenten's thighs roughly as she started taking sniffs inside her ass. That in itself made Sakura harder, being turned on by the musky smell in between Tenten's butt cheeks. She couldn't hear it from down there, but Tenten had been giggling, as not only was Sakura's nose tickling the inside of her ass, but every time she breathed inside, the air went through her anus, which made Tenten's nipples hard...well, at least harder than Sakura's dick made them.

Tenten was squeezing her toes even tighter around Sakura's dick, watching as the cum started to stream down and onto the tips of her toes, then in between them. Her toes got stickier the more Sakura cummed. It seemed to be coming out two fold, between the footjob and the facesitting, something Sakura could not get enough of. Sakura was literally pushing Tenten's ass cheeks together while she smelled in between them, while somehow at the same time planting kisses on her ripe pussy...which finally started cumming the harder her dick got in between her feet. Tenten's cum squirted onto Sakura's face just as the last of Sakura's cum dripped down the top of her feet.

"Thissshh was incredible, Shakura," Tenten said, finally at her limit, "We should tooooootally do thish again..."

Tenten was falling on her side, removing her ass from Sakura's face, whose chin was dripping in cum. Sakura, though not displeased at all with what she did, finally was breathing fresh air, though she was also panting heavily at the same time. She sat up for a moment while catching her breath, noticing that the poor girl she brought home had passed out completely, laying on her side snoring away. But did that stop Sakura? Of course not. She still had a little bit of load left, especially seeing her new fucktoy completely drunk and asleep, and she needed to get it off...with a little help.

And no, not just from Tenten herself.

Within the next minute about 3 or 4 Sakura clones had been summoned, and all 5 of the girls were surrounding Tenten's passed out form. All of them got out their dicks and started stroking over her body. Seeing Tenten's sweaty body laying peacefully (and hearing her snore) made getting hard easy. But after not cumming even after a few minutes, something needed to change.

"This isn't working," one of them said.

"I should have cummed a load by now!" another one cried.

"I've got an idea," said the original Sakura.

The original got on the side of Tenten's head and placed her erect penis on her lips, thrusting back and forth. It tickled her tip, but she finally felt something throbbing inside her that should have already happened. Her clones followed suit, two of them plopping their hard dicks on Tenten's sweaty back, one slipping it just between her ass crack, and another lifting up Tenten's feet and whacking off in between them. Contact with her warm body, from her soles and her ass to her back and even her mouth, the clones finally started cumming one after another. Streams of cum shot over each other and onto various parts of Tenten's body, dripping down onto the bed. As the Sakuras became more satisfied with the sex, one by one the clones started to disappear, until only the original Sakura was left, plopping down on top of Tenten, her arms going across her face, as she too passed out.

* * *

The clock was currently set at 11:16 as morning light had started shining through. The sun came up hours earlier, but had not been high enough to reach past the apartment complex from across the street. Both women started to wake up around the same time, Tenten's head slightly pounding, but in all honesty she's had worse hangovers. She started remembering her wild night with her girlfriend.

Of 5 months.

They loved kinky roleplays. Meeting a stranger at a bar, picking up a "hooker" off the street, being captured and tortured by evil ninjas, you name it. Sakura and Tenten definitely did not have the most conventional relationship. Older couples were known to do roleplays to keep their sex lives active, but Sakura and Tenten did it just for the fun of it, to feel a little more adventurous and less bored once the Fourth Great Ninja War finally ended. They did also have some good laughs about where they ended up afterwards, especially if their roleplays were a bit more public. Sakura was slowly starting to wake up, but was not quite ready to.

"Sakura," Tenten mumbled.

"Mmmm..." Sakura moaned.

"Sakura..." Tenten mumbled again.

Sakura responded with a heavy snort before she started being poked in the side.

"Sakura...your armpit stinks...get it out of my face," Tenten said.

This definitely got Sakura stirring, opening her eyes looking playfully at her girlfriend.

"It does _not_!" she declared, "You're just jealous!"

"Of your _armpits_?" Tenten asked, "Of all the...never mind. Seriously, what did you give me last night?"

"Just the usual drinks," Sakura replied, leaning on her arm, "Plus a little something to loosen you up."

"Again?" Tenten asked, "Do you have to do that every time we do the 'stranger at a bar' game?"

"And ruin the authenticity?" Sakura giggled playfully, "Puh-lease, even after a whole bottle of wine, you're still too sober to play the part."

"Fine, fine," Tenten said, getting out of bed.

Sakura watched as Tenten wiped her forehead, grabbing a conveniently placed towel to use in the shower, which both girls would eventually be doing.

"But next time, _I_ get to be the one picking _you_ up at the bar."


End file.
